Users are increasingly using networks such as the Internet to access content, such as video files and live streaming/video on demand content, via client machines. Such content is often large, time sensitive, or both. As demand for such content increases, there are ongoing challenges in distributing that content efficiently and with high quality. As one example, when a client requests content (e.g., a particular television episode), the content may be available in multiple bitrates from multiple sources. Unfortunately, the client may not receive the content from the most appropriate source, or in the most appropriate bitrate.